It's Life
by Dragz1991
Summary: Anna always thought she was an ordinary girl until one day two very different groups show up and both want her so they kidnap her but which group got to her first? read, review, and find out!
1. Problems

**A/N Ok so i don't know how far I'm going on this but i just want to see what happens so please read and tell me what you think!**

**Ok so I reread the chapter and fixed a few mistakes.  
**

* * *

Anna's Pov

I just got done getting ready for school and walked out the door. I looked out at the yard to find two different groups staring at me.

One group has dark skin and their coming from the woods off to my right. The other group has pale skin and shine in the brilliant Minnesota sun and their coming from the driveway off to my left.

Oh great now I'm going to be late for school.

Cosmo, my black lab, wouldn't stop barking at the pale group.

They started closing in on me so I started backing up towards the door. When I was almost at the door the bronze haired pale one ran to me, picked me up, and then ran to the back of the pale group.

One of the pale men with blond hair came over to me with a needle. I flinched but the bronze haired pale one holding me held me still while the blond pale one stuck the needle in my arm. Instantly I felt drowsy and the darkness came over me.

*#!

Edward's (bronze haired pale one) Pov

Her head fell after Carlisle gave her the sedative. I moved her head a little so that she'd be more comfortable.

"Em and I will go and get her stuff quick, you guys get out of here," Alice said.

"Alright be safe," Jasper said.

"Oh we will," Emmett said.

The rest of us took off in different directions and all ended up at this old abandoned house, where we left our cars.

I gently placed her in the back seat of my car and wrapped her in a blanket. Then went over to our group standing in the middle of our cars.

"You got her settled," Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, how long is she supposed to be out for," I asked.

"A couple hours," Carlisle answered.

"Ok so she should be fine in the car," I said.

Alice and Emmett made several trips before Alice said they had everything. Once we were all settled into our cars we got going back to Washington. But first we had to make a quick stop somewhere.

We had gone a few hours when she finally started to wake up.

*#!

Anna's Pov

Ugh my head hurts that is until I remembered what happened that I bolted upright.

"Owe," I said, ok so I shouldn't have sat up so fast double owe.

I fell back down on the 'seat'; whoa where am I?; how'd I get here? I looked around to find that I'm in the backseat of a car and that there's only one other person in the car. I looked at the driver to see that it's the bronze haired one.

I scooted towards the far door and just as I was about to open the door he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

I opened the door anyway and jumped out. I fell down the ditch and into the field. I screamed when I felt him wrap an arm around me above my arms. Then he covered my mouth with his other hand.

Sadly he brought me back to the car and set me in the back seat. He tightly wrapped the blanket around me so that I couldn't move. Then he closed the door and went to get into the drivers seat.

I squirmed around until I got my arms out. I sat up and tried the door again but it wouldn't budge.

"Hmpf," I muttered annoyed.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and you," Edward said, if that's his real name.

"Wait you don't know who I am but you kidnap me, that makes perfect sense," I whispered the last part.

"I know who you are I just don't know your name," Edward said, or I should call Eddie ha-ha Eddie I like it.

"No my name is Edward not Eddie," Edward said.

Jeesh, how'd he know that; he's starting to freak me out? Hm, maybe if I break the window I can open it from the outside and jump out again.

"If you try that I will knock you out, and as for how I knew that I can read minds," Edward said.

Ok now he's starting to scare me. I scooted closer to the door away from him.

Just then he pulled the car over and a blond pale one entered the car. Then he started driving again.

"Here Alice said you'd want this before Emmett tore it's head off," the blond guy said as he handed me my favorite pink bear with a dragon shirt.

I took him held him close to me; I wonder who he is or who Alice or Emmett is?

"She wants to know who you are and who Emmett and Alice are, I'm sorry for scaring you," he directed the first part to the blond guy and the second part to me.

"I'm Jasper and Alice is my wife and Emmett is a big goofball," Jasper said, hm I like that name plus he doesn't yell at me so I guess he's ok in my book.

"It's ok just don't do it again," I said to Edward.

He smiled at me and I felt a little better. I still wanted out though.

"You're not going anywhere and that's final," Edward growled out.

"Please don't hurt me," I said.

I turned and scooted back a bit and tried to kick out the window.

"That's it you're going to take a nap," Edward said as he pulled the car over.

Edward opened the back door behind the driver's door. He grabbed at my arm pulling me over to him. He jabbed the needle in my arm and I started to feel sleepy. He gently laid me down and covered me in the blanket and then the darkness came over me.

*#!

Edward's Pov

I gently laid her down and covered her in the blanket, then I got back into the drivers seat and got going again.

"I hate doing that to her," I said.

"I know but it had to be done, otherwise she could have hurt herself," Jasper said.

"Yeah I guess your right," I said.

Alice is having problems trying to see her, Jasper thought.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked.

Maybe because she's different then what we're used to, Jasper thought.

"Yeah true," I said.

Esme is going to be glad to have her baby back, Jasper thought.

Our conversation went on like this until we got to Seattle and she started to wake up again.

*#!

Anna's Pov

Owe my head he needs to stop doing that. I pulled the blanket over my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you would just behave," Edward said.

Right like I'm so going to believe that, he needs a reality check. So he starts laughing at me how nice, I'd slap him but I don't need anymore sedatives in my system.

"Hey you brought that on yourself," Edward said.

"I don't know if I were in her position I'd try to get away too," Jasper said.

Holy shit I forgot he was in the car too, oh man he scared me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Jasper said.

"What," I said sitting up fast to look at him, "how'd you know I was scared are you a mind reader too?"

"No but I know what your feeling," Jasper said, "So are you going to tell me your name?"

"My name's Anna," I whispered.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Why Me?

**A/N sorry it's not a new chapter. i just fixed some mistakes and putting it up.**

* * *

"My name's Anna," I whispered.

"Oh well I like it," Jasper said.

"Oh I see how it is, you'll tell him your name, but you won't tell me," Edward said.

I whimpered scooting closer towards the far door away from him.

"Hey now I'm not going to hurt you," Edward said, "How come I scare her but you don't?"

Maybe because I'm not threatening to knock her out.

Whoa where did that come from, it sounded like Jasper but he hadn't spoke.

"Yeah but I just don't want her to end up in their hands," Edward said very fast I almost didn't catch it.

True but still you don't have to sound so mean.

There it goes again so either I'm going crazy or I can hear thoughts.

I totally agree with Jasper, I really do hate knocking her out.

"What are you guys talking about and what do you mean you agree with Jasper?" I asked confused.

They both looked at me like I was the one who lost it. Then Edward pulled the car over and turned to me. I whimpered and scooted towards the far door.

"I'm not going to hurt you ok," Edward said.

Do you think she can read minds too?

"It's possible," Edward said.

What am I thinking now Anna?

"You're wanting to know if I know what you're thinking," I answered and then slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Yep so I'm thinking you can read minds," Jasper said.

"How though?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jasper answered.

"Me either, we'll ask Carlisle when we get home," Edward said.

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we get to the house," Edward said.

I sighed and realized I have to go to the bathroom. Just as we were passing a gas station Edward quickly turned into it and parked.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Anna has to go to the bathroom," Edward explained.

Edward got out and opened the back door on his side. He reached in and grabbed my upper left arm pulling me out. I whimpered in pain so he loosened his grip.

"Sorry," Edward apologized.

"It's ok," I smiled.

Edward took me to the bathroom and got snacks and got back on the road going somewhere.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked with a little confidence.

"To our house," Jasper said.

"Ok but what town," I tried again.

"You'll just have to find out when we get there," Edward said.

"Ugh are we there yet?" I asked.

"No," Edward said trying not to laugh.

This went on for nearly an hour with me asking if we were there yet and one of them telling me no. That is until we turned onto a dirt road.

We pulled up in front of this huge house or more like mansion. It's white and three stories tall with windows evenly placed all around. Also there is a huge garage connected to the left side.

"Wow you guys live here?" I asked.

"Yeah and now so do you," Jasper said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You live here now," Edward said parking in front of the house.

Edward got out and opened the back door. I got out and looked around at the yard and house.

I started walking toward the woods when I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist.

"Let's go inside," Edward said turning me back toward the house.

"Alright," I said and walked to the house.

Just as I was about to open the door it opened for me. A spiky haired girl looked at me, she looked like Edward and Jasper with the pale skin and golden eyes.

She ran to Jasper who's standing behind me and jumped into his arms. I turned around and went into the house. Wow and I thought the outside was incredible.

The house is open and spacious with the living room right as you walk in and the other way is this amazing piano. The stairs going up just in front of me are huge and grand looking. I could see the kitchen off to the left behind the piano.

Standing in front of me were more from the pale group. A man and woman stood next to each other, the man has blond hair and a friendly smile while the woman has carmel-colored hair and a happy smile.

On a couch in the living room in front of a huge flat screen TV sat the last two pale ones from the group. The man has brown curly hair and the woman has long wavy blond hair. The women seemed to be holding something that looked like a little girl.

"Hey I so knew we would beat you guys back," the man on the couch said.

"So what you had the easier one," Edward said taking a seat on the piano bench.

"Hey I wasn't that bad," I said insulted.

"I was only kidding," Edward said.

"Right," I said looking down.

"Hey I'm sorry," Edward said.

"It's ok," I said smiling at him.

"Your Anna right?" the blond man asked.

"Yeah and you are…?" I asked.

"I'm sorry my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," he said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you, can I go home now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry no you can't," he frowned.

Esme seemed she couldn't contain herself any more and came to me hugging me hard. I'm confused I don't even know this woman and she's hugging me?

"She's your mom she missed you," Edward said.

Ok so now I'm really confused she's my mom?

"Sorry baby I missed you a lot," Esme said taking a step back.

"Um yeah I'm confused majorly," I stated.

"Why don't you sit down and we'll talk," Esme said.

I walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down on the couch next to it. I looked at the two pale ones already sitting and saw they are holding a little girl with blond hair, I couldn't see her face as she is sleeping but strangely she reminds me of my niece.

Esme sat down next to me taking my hand in hers.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. I'm Lost

**A/N Sorry this took me so long I got busy with school and wishing to help my sister with her wedding.**

* * *

From last chapter.

_Esme sat down next to me taking my hand in hers._

* * *

"Who is the little girl?" I asked.

"Well we don't know her name but we know she is your daughter," Esme said.

"What!" I almost shouted.

"Don't shout," the blond girl holding the little girl said, "I'm Rosalie."

"And I'm Emmett," the guy next to Rosalie shouted.

Rosalie glared at him and smacked the back of his head.

"Owe what was that for?" Emmett asked.

"For being stupid, I just told her not to shout then you go and shout," Rosalie said angrily.

"Sorry," Emmett said.

"Its ok," Rosalie said and kissed him.

"Ew get a room," I said trying to be funny.

"We're in one if everybody would leave we'd be fine," Emmett said.

"Ok then," I said. "Can I see the girl?"

Rosalie looked like she didn't want to hand her over but did anyway. Taking the little girl in my arms I can she looks exactly like my sister's daughter.

"How do you know she's my daughter?" I asked.

"A week ago we got a letter explaining that you are Esme's daughter and that she is your daughter," Edward explaining. "Then Alice started getting visions about you and they turned out bad if we didn't come get you."

"Bad how?" I asked.

"As in the Volturi coming after you causing the humans to become slaves to vampires," Carlisle told me.

"Oh, that's bad," was all I could think to say. "Ok but what about that other group that was there when you guys took me?"

"There the pack and we don't know why they want you," Carlisle said.

"But you should stay away from them," Edward said.

"Oh ok," I said taking everything they said in slowly.

"Why don't we get you settled in your room?" Esme asked.

I nodded standing up and following Esme up the stairs. Once we got to my room I laid the little girl in my arms on the huge bed. I relaxed a little feeling better now that I don't have everyone crowding me.

*#!

Yawning I decided to get up and face the day. I found out, through a letter I found, that the little girl with me is my daughter, Layni, who is four going on five.

After having breakfast and getting ready to go outside I step out the front door.

Walking through the alone isn't a good idea, I'm thinking I should have brought someone with me. I hear a snap and turn around to see this giant wolf running straight at me.

I scream and turn back around running away but I'm not fast enough. The wolf jumps onto me making me hit my head on the ground. The blackness surrounds my vision until it completely goes black.

*#!

"Owe," I mumble feeling with my right hand to my head where it hit the ground.

I open my eyes to see that I'm on a bed in someone's room. The walls are a dark blue and there's a window across from the bed. Next to the bed there's a plain brown door.

I got up going to the door and tried opening it but it didn't work.

"Ugh," I shouted kicking the door. "Owe."

Shit this isn't going well, I hear footsteps coming towards the door. I back into the furthest corner from the door just as it opens.

Two guys walk in, they have tan skin and short brown hair. The first guy reaches his hand out towards me but I flinch back so he pulls his hand away.

"We're not going to hurt you," the first guy says.

"Right, just let me go," I said.

"No," the second guy shouts.

I cower into the wall some more but it doesn't work very well.

"Out now," the first guy shouts.

I don't get it what do they want form me? I haven't done anything wrong.

"Now just relax, my name is Sam," the guy says now that the second guy is gone.

"What do you want from me?" I whisper.

"I want to protect you from those leeches," Sam says.

"What, I don't understand," I say confused.

"The Cullen's, the ones that took you in the first place," Sam said.

"Oh, what about them?" I ask.

"Their vampires and I want to protect who from them," Sam tries to make me see things his way.

"But you aren't human either," I state.

"Yes, but I have no intentions to hurt you," Sam seems desperate now for me to believe his intentions are good.

"I just want to go home and pretend that none of this ever happened," I shout getting angry.

"I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen, not now or ever," Sam says with sorrow in his eyes.

I scream and suddenly Sam starts screaming like he's in pain. Sam falls to the ground writhing like he's truly in pain. I don't understand instead I run out the door and out of the house.

Running through the forest I somehow find my way back to the Cullen's house. I get inside and run right into someone. I look and see that it's Edward, I collapse into his arms feeling safe.

I go through everything that happened in my head for Edward to see. I can feel the darkness pulling me under and I let it.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. What Happened?

**A/N Sorry this took me so long, I had graduation stuff to do. Thank you to those who reviewed or favorited this story.**

**Can someone please review and give me some ideas for this story, it would be really helpful and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

I awake to loud voices and wonder what's going on? Am I the reason behind their fighting, I certainly hope not.

I can see that I'm on my bed in pajamas, Alice must have changed me. I get out of bed going downstairs to see what's going on.

The living room looks as if a tornado went through it. The TV is in pieces and the couch is on top of the piano with fluff coming out in spots.

"Why the hell was she off on her own in the first place?" Edward shouts throwing something in my direction nearly hitting me in the head.

I should have known they would be fighting about me. But I can only see Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. So where are Emmett, Rose, and Layni?

All of a sudden the fighting stops and they all look at me. I can't take it so I run back upstairs to my room locking the door.

"Anna open the door or we'll break it down," I can hear Edward say through the door.

I run to my window opening it up, the ground looks far away from this angle but I think I can make it. I jump down but as I land my right foot twists and I can hear it snap.

The pain is horrid until I feel a needle prick my right shoulder. The darkness doesn't take long to take over me.

*#!

Wow my ankle feels better now; I wonder why I only remember my foot twisting and then darkness.

"How much of our yelling do you think she heard?" I heard a voice ask.

Weird that voice sounds a lot like Edward, but he sounds concerned. He didn't seem happy with me earlier; I thought he didn't care about me or that he hated me.

"Oh Anna I don't hate you, I care about you," ok now I know that's Edward. "I was just worried about you and not happy when I found out you went out on your own."

"Anna you could have gotten hurt or the Volturi could have taken you," not so sure on who said that but I think its Carlisle.

I opened my eyes to see that it is indeed Carlisle and Edward in the room with me. I'm in my room on my bed with the covers over me. I flip the blanket off my right ankle to see it's wrapped up in gauze.

"I checked it and wrapped it up for you," Carlisle said, he's standing next the bed on my right side.

Edward is standing on the left side of the bed, closest to the door and has a tray in his hands. The tray has a plate of macaroni and cheese on it. Next to the plate there is a glass of apple juice.

"Here Esme thought you'd be hungry," Edward said noticing me looking at it and handing it to me.

"Thanks and please tell her thank you for me," I said taking the tray.

I sit up right and set the tray over my legs eating the macaroni and cheese. I moan at the taste and hear laughter coming from both Carlisle and Edward.

"That's not nice," I say between bites.

Edward just shakes his head at me laughing; I still don't get what's so funny. But then again maybe I don't want to know what they find funny.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rose are with Layni at the park, Alice is in her room doing some online shopping, Esme is in the garden, and Jasper is in his study reading," Carlisle answered.

"Oh ok," I'm glad Layni is safe.

"We would never let anything happen to Layni," Edward said reading my thoughts.

I smile at him, grateful that he can read my thoughts and answer questions without being asked. Wow I hope he didn't hear that, otherwise we're going to have some problems.

Edward just smiles back at me in answer to my thoughts, shit. That's just lovely, now it sounds like I'm talking to myself in my head.

"Do you know when they're coming back?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think Rose is having a hard time getting Emmett to quit playing," Edward answers.

"Ok, figures Emmett is just childish," I say laughing.

"Hey I heard that," Emmett said walking into my room with Layni in his arms.

"Mommy," Layni said reaching for me.

Emmett set Layni down and she walked to me. I picked her up and set her in my lap. She cuddled into me and her eyes slid closed. I yawned tired as well but refusing to sleep because of what might happen.

"Nothing's going to happen you just get some sleep," Edward said.

"But I don't want Layni to fall off my lap while I sleep, she could get hurt," I complained.

Edward laughed, "Here I'll put her in her bed."

Edward took Layni off me and I smiled at him, grateful to him for taking care of her.

"Thank you," I said in response to him taking her.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Pretty Please!**


	5. Answers

A/N I'm terribly sorry on how long this took me hopefully I won't take as long for the next chapter. Someone had a question and I wanted to answer it, so I hope this chapter answers that question of yours.

"_Thank you," I said in response to him taking her._

* * *

The door closes and now I'm alone in my room so I lie down closing my eyes. Suddenly I hear a funny noise and sit up immediately. Standing at the foot of my bed is a man.

"Hi Anna, My name is Alex and I am your father," the guy said.

"What are you talking about and why are you here?" I ask not understanding.

"I was the one who sent the note to your mother. The Volturi had found out about you and was trying to protect you." Alex said.

"But this pack of wolves keeps coming after me, so I'm not fully safe," I stated still trying to understand what Alex is talking about.

"Ah yes, that would be because I sent your brother, Sam, that letter too." Alex explained.

"Wait I met a Sam when I was there and he seemed to be in pain," I said freaking that I hurt someone.

"I know that is one of your powers," Alex said.

"What am I?" I asked not sure if I actually want the answer.

"You are Anna the most dangerous thing to ever exist. You alone can destroy an entire galaxy leaving nothing of that galaxy. Your power is unimaginable as you can do anything you can think of," Alex explained in awe.

"But what if I don't want it?" I questioned.

"You don't have a choice in the matter; you can just try to make the best of it," Alex said and left disappearing into thin air.

I sigh and fall back on the bed, what do I do with the information Alex just gave me? Do I do nothing and pretend it didn't happen or do I accept it and try to use my powers more?

* * *

A/N Please Review and tell me what you think and what you think Anna should do?


End file.
